The Power of Knowledge
by Miss Pen Name
Summary: When Harry is left at home on his birthday, a thick, creamy envelope appears before him. So begins an adventure like no other, featuring loveable gingers, brilliant buck-tooths and one, green eyed boy with the brains that could change the world. AU, Non-Canon, No pairings - yet, No Super!Harry, just Smart!Harry. Re-write of Harry Potter and the Power of Knowledge.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

**A/N: Hi everybody! I removed this story a while ago and I'm now reposting it. Expect some MAJOR changes to the story!**

Harry awoke to his aunt rapping sharply on his cupboard door.

'Up. Now! Listen here boy; it's my Dudder's eleventh birthday today so I will not have a _freak _like you spoiling it for him. Now make the breakfast and _don't_ burn it.' Petunia snapped.

Harry replied in a dull monotone, 'Yes Aunt Petunia.'

Harry loved his cousin Dudley's birthday. It meant that the Dursleys would leave home, leaving him behind, and give him a whole day to himself. It was the best birthday present imaginable.

Harry and Dudley had been born on the same day, eleven years ago. Dudley was born into a normal family, and, well, Harry's family was a bit different. A lot different.

As the Dursleys left, Harry's Uncle Vernon leant down low, so that his face was at the same height as Harry's.

'Touch anything and you're _dead_, boy,' He snarled with distaste, his moustache wobbling and his breath reeking of whiskey.

'Yes Uncle Vernon.'

It was three hours since the Dursleys had left, and Harry was bored. His uncle had thought on the way out to lock Harry in his cupboard before leaving, so he now had nothing to do.

As harry thought over his situation, a letter materialised in front of his nose. It was a pale, creamy colour and made of strange, thick paper. It was addressed in bright, emerald green ink: Mr H. Potter, Cupboard under the stairs, No. 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.  
Overtaken by curiosity, he ripped the letter open. It read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, the leading school for magic in Great Britain._

Harry was astounded, Wizardry? He read on.

_Please find enclosed, a list entailing the uniform, book and equipment requirements for First Years at Hogwarts. Term begins on the first of September. We await your owl by no later than July the 31st._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

Harry searched for the list. He found it, neatly folded in the envelope he had torn up before. How could the envelope have mended? The answer came to him in an instant. _Magic._

He read it.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

_Uniform:  
First year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One set of dress robes_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings_

_One pair of dragon hide gloves_

_Books:_

_The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1_ by Miranda Goshawk

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

_Equipment:_

_Pewter Caldron x1_

_Wand x1_

_All items may be obtained from Diagon Alley._

_Students are allowed to bring an owl OR cat OR toad. Only one pet is permitted for each student._

_The Hogwarts Express will leave at exactly 11:00am on September the 1__st__. Your ticket is enclosed._

_We look forward to seeing you._

He sat for a while, mulling over things in his head. Presumably this place was real, from the stuff that he had seen earlier, but how could he get his supplies – how could he pay for them?

Harry decided to plan it out on paper. As he turned around to get his pad and pencil from the shelf behind him, something very odd happened.

Harry disappeared with a resounding crack, and promptly fell over. He reappeared in a long, bustling street, filled with rows of shops in vibrant colours. One was labelled 'Madam Malkins, Robes for _all_ occasions', another titled 'Ollivanders, wand makers since 362BC'. The street gave the impression of orderly chaos, people in flowing robes of all colours, bustling everywhere, all knowing where they needed to be, where they needed to go, and what they needed to do. All orderly, all chaotic. On the wall next to him, was a street sign proclaiming the street he was in to be 'Diagon Alley'

**A/N: What did you think?**


End file.
